


Not Quite the Birds and the Bees

by YumeArashi



Category: Leverage
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Established Relationship, Gen, Platonic Romance, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning over breakfast, Parker asked Hardison, "So am I supposed to offer to have sex with you?"</p>
<p>[Relationships get interesting where Parker's involved.  Luckily, Hardison is a very understanding guy.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite the Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> For Asexuality Awareness Week 2014

One morning over breakfast, Parker asked Hardison, "So am I supposed to offer to have sex with you?"

When Hardison got done choking on his cereal, he shook his head. "Parker, no. 'Supposed to' and 'sex' are two things that should never be in the same sentence."

"But you want to. I can tell – Sophie taught me how."

Hardison needed to have words with Sophie. "Remember how Nate had that talk with you about how sometimes you can't have everything you want?"

"Yeah," Parker wrinkled her nose, "That's boring."

Hardison sighed. "Okay, let's try something else. You know how sometimes when you're on a job, your body wants something that you don't? You gotta pee or you're hungry, and you're dangling twelve stories up on the outside of a building."

"Oh, yeah, all the time. I just ignore it," Parker nodded.

"Exactly," Hardison looked relieved. "This is like that. Yes, I know, you can tell I want sex. But that's just what my body wants."

"So….your body wants to have sex with me but you don't?" Parker considered this. "Why not? I would if you wanted. Or at least I'd try," she added doubtfully.

"Parker, I don't want you doing it for me," Hardison said gently. "Sex isn't something you should do for someone else's sake, any more than because you feel like you ought to. I may not be Sophie when it comes to knowing who wants to have sex with me, but I can at least tell that you really aren't interested. And if you don't want to, then I don't want to either. We got to be together on this, you see what I mean?"

"Oh, like how we all have to work together on a job or it doesn't work," Parker realized. "If someone doesn't want to do it, things get screwed up and Nate has to come in and save the day, and then he's obnoxiously smug about it."

"Just like that," Hardison laughed.

"Sophie said everyone wants sex, though. She did say I might be an exception. But doesn't it bother you? Eliot comes home to us, but he has sex all the time."

"Here's the thing about sex, baby girl. It's a really personal thing. What works for Eliot isn't necessarily gonna be what works for me, what works for Sophie isn't gonna be what works for you, and so on. Everyone's out there doing their own thing, generally with someone else who's into the same sort of stuff. Me, I'm not into doing it with random strangers, I gotta trust the person and I gotta like 'em. Like, a lot of like."

Parker grinned. "You could ask Eliot."

"What?" Hardison was glad he didn't have another mouthful of cereal. "Girl, I like all my organs where God put 'em. And my limbs all attached to my torso, thank you very much."

"See, you think he'd be mad, but he wouldn't. He looks at you sometimes like he wouldn't mind trying it out. I told you, I can tell." She patted him on the shoulder and got up from the table. "I'm gonna go climb the Prudential building. I'll be back before dinner."

She left Hardison sitting there with his mouth slightly ajar, wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
